Eyes of Heaven
"The ultimate Cosmo, said to surpass anything and everything beyond its imagination. To harness the power to create or destroy, to inflict order or chaos, to bring life or end it... That is the miraculous yet horrible Cosmo that can balance or disrupt the peace of this universe and that has transcended far beyond reach: Eyes of Heaven." '' The Eyes of Heaven is the most powerful form of Cosmo that exists and the key element of the Eyes of Heaven Series. Revered in Nordion's religion as "the essence that created all", Eyes of Heaven is deemed as a Cosmo with power beyond the Ninth Sense and Omega, originally thought to be the ultimate Cosmo. Because of its terrible power and potentially apocalyptic destructiveness, Eyes of Heaven can be obtained and mastered by only those individuals who harbor benevolence and virtue in both mind, body and soul and have endured a rigid and severe, sometimes fatal, training to be able to harness it or else they'll die. Those who have trained their bodies and have made peace with their minds and souls can become harbors of Eyes of Heaven, but if they're corrupted by negative emotions and desires, such as with Mungrir, they become berserk and lose all traits of themselves to the point of no return. Appearance Eyes of Heaven is a massive and white Cosmo the size of an entire universe that possesses the capacity to contain itself within its user's body regardless of his or her own physical constitution. When inside of its user, it assumes the color of its original Cosmo at ease to better adapt itself within the body, the only difference being the power boost the user receives when burning it to the highest level possible he or she is able to. Because of being inside the body, Eyes of Heaven retains the original size of the user's original Cosmo at first to prevent the user's body from self-destructing itself, but as the more he or she who harbors it trains and whose Cloth undergoes a significant change the more progress is done, the Cosmo can be able to grow bigger and stronger. Abilities A Saint that has fully mastered and dominates Eyes of Heaven can use half of its true power to greatly increase his or her own physical abilities to the point of surpassing the normal standards of the human body. These enhanced capabilities to superior levels include: * '''Superior strength' * Superior speed * Superior reflexes * Superior agility * Superior flexibility * Superior mastery and dominance over the five senses Apart from surpassing their physical prowess to humanely impossible levels, Saints with Eyes of Heaven also have potent curative powers and can self-heal all wounds at easy, as well as their Cloths being able to self-restore themselves. This last one, however, depends on the magnitude and power of the Saint's Cosmo as the determining factor of the Cloth's self-restoration level (for example, if the Saint's dominance over Eyes of Heaven is very strong, its Cloth can self-restore itself instantly, but if it's very weak, it has no effect.) Berserk Rebirth The Berserk Rebirth is assumed when the Saint that possesses Eyes of Heaven has been influenced or corrupted by both inside and outside factors that contribute negatively to his or her own mindset, such as negative emotions and desires, which seem to be the greatly impulsing factors for Saints to enter this stage. Berserk Saints' behavior and actions are all categorized under three different stages: * '''Stage 1 -- Rouge Berserk: '''Berserk Saints under this category have fallen into the first and beginning stage of the berserk rebirth. These Saints, although slightly corrupt, still maintain complete control over themselves and their senses, the only exception being the slightly great difference in power compared to them and normal Saints. Rouge Berserk Saints, because they have total dominance over their bodies, minds and souls, can undergo a cleansing process at ease and be able to completely be rid of the negative emotion or desire that converted them into a Berserk Saint with Eyes of Heaven, meaning that they're not really far gone and can be quickly saved. * '''Stage 2 -- Feral Berserk: '''Berserk Saints under this category have fallen into the second and following stage of the berserk rebirth. These Saints are visibly struggling to retain control of their bodies in hopes of preventing the negativity to fully corrupt their bodies, usually recurring to violent and sometimes dangerously degenerative behavior patterns as a mean to communicate with others into healing them with Eyes of Heaven, hinting us that with the right amount of Cosmo and with right timing and accuracy, they can still, although not as quickly as the Rouge Berserk Saints, be saved. * '''Stage 3 -- Full Berserk: '''Berserk Saints under this category have fallen into the third and final stage of the berserk rebirth. These Saints are capable of retaining some traits of their original personality before succumbing to the corruption on the outside of their bodies; on the inside, however, their minds and souls are all long gone and way beyond salvation, and unfortunately, not even the power of Eyes of Heaven can help them return. The only way they can ever restore their senses and their true self is through death, in which once defeated in this state, they completely wither and disintegrate before ultimately disappearing forever. Category:Powers